


Its not like its astrophysics

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Only hints at Jack and Sam, Shamelessly inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: if only the System Lords could see him now? Brought down-by a vending machine!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	Its not like its astrophysics

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not going to lie, this is shamelessly inspired by an old SciFi advert for SG-1. So the idea belongs to sci-fi and Sam and Jack belong to Stargate SG-1. No copywrite was intended and to my defense she does say "it happens all the time in the SGC"--if that isn't waiting for a fan fiction I don't know what is!  
> I saw the advert on a Tumblr post (from what I can tell it was shared first by https://iblamethenubbins.tumblr.com/ but I'm not good with tumblr and had to click through a couple of other uses to get there so I'm sorry if I'm wrong), for those interested, the advert can be viewed here.  
> https://youtu.be/OKi6E_ef35c  
> So I don't mean to anger anyone or upset I just thought it would be funny.

Sam turned the corner and paused in amusement. At the end of the corridor stood her commanding officer in battle with the vending machine. She smiled slightly amused at the scene.

The man who had the most singular brilliant strategic mind on the planet, brought down—by a vending machine.

He rocked it back and forward back and forward still with no success “Oh come on!”

She grinned thinking ‘if only the system lords could see him now’, she approached him and stood to one side behind him. “Problem sir?” she asked him.

He looked around and saw her there “Hey Carter, yeah it still has my candy bar.” He said with a huff.

She smiled and saw indeed there was the 3 Musketeers bar.

“You know there is another way.” She told him.

“Oh yeah?” he asked her genuinely interested. “What?” he asked.

She pulled out her own earphones and slid in front of him. She eyed the machine carefully before she turned to him “You need to put one head phone, here—” she said pointing to one point on the vending machine “and here.” She told him.

“You yanking my chain?” he asked her eyeing her.  
“You don’t trust me sir?” she retaliated.

“Till my last breath.” He told her honestly. She stood to one side which gave him the room to put the headphones where she said. The machine whirred for a second before it turned his candy bar and spat it out at high speed. “Woah!” he exclaimed. “How’d ya do that?” he asked her taking it out and looking to her amazed.

“What do you always hope is the answer but never is?” she asked him.

“Mag-magnets?” he asked her a smile at his lips.

She nods “You see the magnets inside the headphone are just giving gravity a little bit of a push it creates an electr—”

“Ah-ah-ah!” he says shaking his head knowing that technobabble was about to commence. “Magnets?”

“Yes Sir.” She smiles fondly.

He opened the Candy bar and took a bite “Does this mean you can steal from the vending machine?”

“I can also pick locks and hotwire a car.” She teases him.

“You know you’re pretty smart.” He tells her fondly.

“ **Its not like its astrophysics**.” She quips back, He looks at her with a grin, her head ducked as she smiled they turned towards her lab.


End file.
